Goku, The Defender of the Marvel Universe
by SuperGoku1999
Summary: The World where Goku lives was destroyed and murdered his family by the hands of the cosmic gods the Celestials. After months of battle against the Celestials he had finally defeated the cosmic gods by using the powerful Universal Spirit Bomb but that attack create a rift and pull Goku into the Marvel Universe.Will the Heroes of Marvel trust this man? Inspired by The Burning World.
1. Chapter 1

**Goku travels to Marvel Universe**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own none of the Marvel and DBZ<strong>

**some notes:**

**this story takes place 3 years after Dragon Ball Z Battle of Gods and before Dragon Ball Z : Revival of F . that dbz characters are equal during the battle of majin buu saga (eg goku base form = super saiyan god )**

**no other dbz characters will be used like gohan, vegeta etc. ( although there will be some reference )**

**The Marvel Universe is 616 it will take place after avengers and x men axis**

**the marvel universe characters feats will be used **

**and dbz characters power scaling will be used**

**Now enjoy reading the story**

* * *

><p><strong>DBZ Dimension<strong>

Goku was angry, tears rolled down to his cheeks , his body filled with scars and blood , clothes was torn up. Goku was in the final moments of his Super Saiyan God form, the form that could stop the God of Destruction Beerus that his form will be disappeared because of his time limit but that was three years ago, years of training in Hyperbolic Time Chamber had taught him how to master that form to stay with it without time limit.

But his opponent was too powerful and having destroyed the Earth, North, South, and East Galaxy few years ago he had set his mind and eyes on the last challenge, Son Goku

Goku begins to close his eyes for a moment his loss,grief... the anger, all his loved ones he had lost, how he could he have prevented it all, how he had trillions of souls. He clenched his fist so tightly that this bones give in the pressure his arm bulged out so badly, that he might tore a muscle he had let out all his emotion for this.

**"SUPER KAIOKEN TIMES 1000!"**

The strains was unimaginable, he could feel his muscles growing stronger than before , he could feel his fibres breaking apart slowly one by one like a steel cables. He knew that he can't hold that much power but it was the only way to surpass his opponent.

For you Chichi, Gohan , Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, Bulma, Krillin, Pan and all of you...

The red haired saiyan cupped his hands to the right of his body, and began channeling every last source of his god ki. tiny sparks forming in the cup of his palms, letting out all his anger...

**"KA...ME...HA...ME..."**

He hoped that his move can end all of this madness and save the people left...

**"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

The Beam escaped his palms like a beast came out from the dark,his beam was fast like a lightning and hit its unexpected target..., He could feel the impact, pushing him back a little. His opponent's armor began tearing apart , the opponent's mask was melting slowly like a candle but Goku"s job wasn't done he had to ensure that it was finished. He charged forward sticking his right clenched fist and sped with a speed that he could imagine...

**SUPER DRAGON FIST EXPLOSION!**

The Golden Dragon came out to his right fist , roared its way out and upwards in the sky then proceeds to coil around its victim. Try as much that the opponent could getting out of the mighty grip of the Golden Dragon, the final roar it came crashing down at the helpless victim. The ground shook terribly, too weak to hold such powerful attack then the attack shattered the planet in half from sheer force.

Goku was no longer concern destroying the planet he had very long ago surpassed to withstand it, the only thing that he can finally breath through space and ocean is his God Ki. but in his horror he could see that the his opponent was still standing.

There the opponents muscularly built, it has massive armors-clad humanoids of enormous size with most more two thousand feet (600 meters) in height

"I will give this to you Saiyan" he said " I am suprised that you can hurt me but now you will **DIE by the hands of the Celestial!" **it cried.

Goku was too weak to fight the Celestial he gave it all he had on that move. he waited the final finishing blow from the Celestial The Celestial rushed towards at him and hit...nothing Goku's Instant Transmission saved his life.

* * *

><p><strong>DBZ West Galaxy<strong>

**"People of the West Galaxy lend me your energy for I can finish this threat once and for all!" **Goku pleaded with his hands held up high. The people lift up their hands for their last savior of the universe.

**"GOOD LUCK SON GOKU!" **the people cried.

The Spirit Bomb grow large like a sun, despite the bomb's power Goku knew it wasn't over this was just the west galaxy he needed the whole power of the universe! And he meant three more Galaxy but the "three galaxy" he meant was already destroyed by the hands of the Celestial he sadden that all hope is lost...

Until the Spirit Bomb grow larger than before, Goku was shocked at that power but how...

"**Hey Goku have you forgotten about us?!" **

Goku knew that voice tears flowed to his cheeks and said "Krillin?"

The Z fighters appeared in front of him Goku's tears flowed even more when he saw his family smiling at him.

"Dad we're here for you even that we're dead we're still for you." Gohan said.

"All of us **Goku.**" Vegeta smiled at him.

"Wow Vegeta this is the **third** time you called me that." Goku laughed.

"Just shut up and get on with the Spirit Bomb already" Vegeta grunted.

Goku laughed and continue waiting for the spirit bomb to complete, until the Celestial arrived ,The being smiled evily at him " Whats this another of your techniques?" said the Celestial

"Oh no I need more time." Goku said worriedly he knew that the spirit bomb isn't complete.

"Don't worry Dad we'll buy you some time" Gohan said in serious tone.

"Come on!" Vegeta said as he and the other z fighters rushed towards the Celestial.

"Bring it on!" the Celestial said as he rush towards to the Z fighters.

"Kamehameha!" Gohan screamed as the beam came to his cupped hands and hit the Celestial. The Celestial jolt back a little until...

**"Destructo Disk!" **Krillin shouted as the disk rushed towards the celestial and hit the limbs by almost cutting it in half. The Celestial waved his hands at Krillin and said...

"Die Human!" The Celestial screamed as he blast Krillin crashing him on the planet.

"Phew! good thing that I'm dead or else my body would be a bread!" said Krillin as he rushed back towards at his opponent.

"Fools I am the **Executioner"!** The Celestials said as he rushed towards Goku but stopped and scream in pain when he looked at his limbs melting.

"Well I am the Prince of all Saiyans." Vegeta shouted as he cupped his hands and said...

**"FINAL FLASH!"**

The yellow beam came out to his palms hitting is target, Celestial blocked Vegeta's blast and punched him through the planet destroying it.

"Kakarot what the hell are you waiting for?!" Vegeta said angry at Goku.

"All right it's done!" Goku said

"WHA-" the Celestial was shocked that Goku's Spirit Bomb grow bigger than the sun he knew that much power can incinerate him, the Celestial won't let that happen , he rushed towards at Goku hoping that he could stop but it was far too late...

**THIS IS THE FOR YOU! **Goku shouted as he threw the Universal Spirit Bomb towards the Celestial, The Celestial tried to stop the spirit bomb by blasting it full power, but it keeps coming and finally hit the Celestial, the Celestial screamed in pain it was to unbearable and then finally the Celestial was been disintegrating into nothing...

The Spirit Bomb cause to rip a whirl hole pulling Goku into the rift.

"Father!" Gohan cried.

Goku tried to get away but the rift keeps pulling him in,"NO!" Goku screamed tried fly away but it was too late the rift sucked him in.

* * *

><p><strong>Marvel Unviverse<strong>

**X-Men Secret Base**

"Scott I'm getting a reading here just outside our base!" Magneto said


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys sorry i made a wrong sentence or incomplete words in the previous chapter<strong>

**now let's begin shall we**

* * *

><p>The X-Men ran outside the school looking for the radiation, Scott Summers A.K.A as the Cyclops holds a device in his right hand, the sound of the statics form form the detection of the radiation. "Over there!" Scott shouted as they saw the rift a mere feet from them,the rift closed itself before they even got near to it.<p>

"What was that?" Angel asked.

"It looks like some portal from another dimension." said Kitty Pryde

"Really? Cuz it looks like an ice cream to me." said Bobby making Kitty slapping him hard at the face.

"Ow! what was that for?!" Bobby asked angrily at her.

"For your stupidity" Kitty grunted.

"Gee thanks." reply Bobby ironically until he heard a scream beside his foot, he found a man badly wounded making Bobby scream like a little girl.

"Whats wrong?!" asked Illyana the Magik.

"There's a man on my foot!" said Bobby.

"Oh God he's badly wounded we need to get him medical attention!" said Kitty.

"Do we have medical attention?" asked Bobby making everyone of the X-Men sweat dropped.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside New Charles Xavier School For Mutants Institute<strong>

The X men looked at the man, his body rapped in a bundle of bandages and casts. Goku's eyes fluttered at the moment he can hear their voice, but to him it only whisper.

"You think he's alright?" asked Kitty.

"According to my readings he should be recovered in few days." reply the Past Beast.

You sure? it looks to me he going to be here for a year." said Bobby.

"I am 100% sure, his body is very that almost of his wound were already healed." informed Beast.

"Emma do you know who our guest is?" asked Scott.

"No, his mind is quite strong he is resistant to my telepathy I can't enter to his mind." reply Emma

"I-I can his heal him." said Triage.

"Not until we know who he is and what he is." Magneto ordered.

"Very well we'll wait until he wakes up so we can interrogate him, for now all of you students can go back to your training." Scott ordered.

"All of us?" Bobby asked.

"Yes Bobby all of you." Scott said as the X-Men gone back to their training, " As for you Professor Pryde you'll stay here and watch him." Scott ordered.

"What? you mean all night?" asked Kitty.

"Yes" reply Scott as he leaves without a word.

"Unbelievable I haven't even slept yesterday." Kitty grunted.


	3. Chapter 3 Goku meet the X-Men

** - Thanks for the review and yes Present Beerus was more powerful than the past Beerus along ago that extinct the dinosaurs, and met King Vegeta during Vegeta was a kid.**

**Begin to the story**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**The Next Day 6:15 AM**

Kitty Pryde woke up, she stretch her arms and legs and clench her hands, she was still sleepy along with her pet Lockheed, she look at her patient..  
>he's gone!<p>

She was shocked, why did she have to sleep all night, its not just that the man is still sleepy and wake up next year. She cursed herself and rush towards to find Scott, when she got there Scott saw her.

"What's wrong?"asked Scott while he still looks at his tablet.

"He's gone!" shouted Kitty.

"Who's gone?" asked Scott.

"The man on the portal is gone!" Screamed Kitty.

"What?! How did you lose sight of him?!" asked Scotted with a angry tone.

"I slept last night hehehehe." said Kitty nervously.

"Ugh! Magneto, Illyana search every corner of the school we can't lose him! Scott ordered them as they left the room.

Illyana and Magneto search every room of the school and there still no sign of him until they heard Bobby's scream.

"Bobby! where is he?!" shouted Illyana.

"He's outside c'mon!" said Magneto as they teleport outside the school and saw Bobby.

"Bobby what's wrong have you found him?!" asked Magneto with a serious tone.

"Who?" asked Bobby

"The man we found yesterday that's who!" shouted Magneto.

"Oh he's at the lake I taught you let him go." said Bobby.

"Why in God's name did you think that?!" Magneto shouted at him angrily as Kitty and the X-Men rush towards at them.

"You found him?" Kitty asked.

"Yes he's at the lake come on we might still catch him!" told Magneto as they left towards the lake. when the X-Men reach at the lake they saw no sign of him.

"He's not here!" Eva shouted.

"Of course he's not here he's already left us! said Magneto.

"But he's clothes is still there." said Angel as they found his clothes hanging at the tree.

"Maybe he got eaten by a shark or a kraken." said Bobby.

"Bobby how in god's name can a shark and a kraken be here in the lake it's not like he can take em both down." said Kitty until they saw a man got out of the lake holding a kraken and a shark.

"Oh Hi guys!" Goku greeted them happily.

"I was right all along there really is a kraken and a shark in the lake! said Bobby happily

"I can't believe it" said Angel shocked that for the first time of his life Bobby words became true.

As he soon as Goku fly down towards the X-Men. They were shocked that Goku's bruise disappeared...but they also see Goku was naked, entire of the girls and woman of the X-men turn away their at Goku.

"What?" asked Goku who doesn't know why the girls look away from him.

"Your naked that's why!" all girls said angrily at Goku.

"What's wrong with that? I didn't want wet my clothes." Goku responded with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys that's all for now<strong>

**Please review about my story thanks.**


	4. The Memory of Son Goku

**Chapter 4**

**The Memory of Son Goku**

**Avengers in Action**

* * *

><p>Goku was sitting in the war room waiting for the X-men, his face looked down still remembering what happened to his universe losing his friends, his family everything all that he cared about was gone thanks from the celestial, his tears flowed down to his cheek that for the first time of his life he failed to save his universe from evil. Goku wiped his tears with his right hand, he heard a door behind him it was the main X-Men Cyclops, Illyana, Magneto, Kitty Pryde, and Emma Frost and past X-Men Jean grey, Beast, Bobby, Angel, and X-23<p>

"Alright Goku stay still so my friend Emma Frost is going to read your mind and show to the monitor right there." said Scott as Goku stay still, Emma place her hands at Goku's head and tries to enter his thought but failed.

"I still can't enter his thoughts Scott, his mind is protected by some kind of barrier, it won't let me too." Emma said

"Well maybe because of err... my ki. Goku responded.

"Your Ki?" asked Emma.

"Yes you see all KI comes from life like trees, ocean, grass, sun, animal, and people as well. It helps to strengthen the body as well as mind, so that means the larger your ki has the stronger the barrier gets." Goku explained.

All of the X-Men was shocked that Goku can block Emma's telepath without even thinking it.

"Well uh can you lower ki?" asked Emma.

"Sure give me a moment." Goku said as he lowered his ki to minimum.

"There all done." said Goku happily.

"You sure?" asked Emma.

"Yep" reply Goku as Emma was now reading his mind and the monitor opened itself seeing what she saw inside Goku's memories.

The room gone dark all they can hear is a baby's crying, they saw the baby inside the chamber.

"Who was that baby?" asked Bobby.

"I believe it is him Bobby." said Beast as they saw two men looked at him and the old man with a beard said "My goodness that's one loud kid! Yes he'll be great watch."

"That's a full prediction for a son of a low class soldier let's see." said the lizard as he looked at the monitor.

"Huh Bardock's son huh, Lantor I wouldn't stick my reputation on that prediction if I were you." the Lizardman told him.

"Hmm you'll just wait." said Lantor calmly.

"Who's Bardock and what's a low class soldier?" Angel asked confused from what they said.

"Bardock is my father and a low class soldier is a saiyan that their strength was weak." Goku explained to them as they saw the lizard took the baby Goku at the space pod.

"There there little boy you'll be send at the planet called Earth, and once you get there you can annihilate the species called Humans." said the Lizard.

"What?!" all of the X-Men shocked at what the Lizard said.

"Goku what did he mean annihilate the humans?!" said Jean still shocked at what he said.

"Well as you can see we saiyans are aggressive warrior race who loved battles, They sent their babies to distant planets and eradicate the planet's population and sell them." Goku said as they heard a shout, it was a woman voice. She is a slender woman, sporting hair around shoulder length, Saiyan armor, and a tail.

"Stop please!" the woman begged.

"Wow she's hot" Angel whisper.

"Gine you have to realize your son needs to go." Lizard said.

"Son?!"

"Wow even I don't know who my mom is." Goku said.

"You don't know?" asked Illyana.

"No Vegeta only told me who my father is not my mother." said Goku.

"Can I even say goodbye to my own son." Gine exclaimed, Goku and the X-Men understand every word she said, Scott remember his parents died for saving him and his brother( Havok) in the airplane.

"Very well if that's the way to make you happy so be it." the Lizard gave the baby to her, Gine hug her son this is once and last time to see her son .

"Goodbye my son take care." Gine said as she gave her son back to the Lizard as he put the baby to space pod and close the hatch. the space pod fly away to reach the coordination.

As soon as they saw the space pod fly away towards Earth they saw Circle Ship outside of the Planet Vegeta atmosphere, they saw a man fighting Frieza's men while rushing towards to Frieza's ship.

"Frieza!" Bardock shouted as he punch the soldier's face sending him flying.

"Hey Goku is that you dad?" Bobby asked.

"Sure looks like it." reply Goku.

"That's one baddass man I'll give him that. said Angel as they saw ship's hanger open, they saw a person come out at the ship's upper hanger, it face was like a demon in hell, he had purple lips, he had two pointy horns on his head.

"Uh Goku who's that?" Angel asked

"Frieza" the only words that came out Goku's mouth.

"Frieza...you've lived long enough actually it's been too long for my taste.." said Bardock while Frieza was just sitting in his chair raising his finger.

"Frieza listen up! we quit all of us got it?! We don't work for you, we're free, you can find yourself to do your dirty work!..." Bardock exclaimed at him, Frieza said nothing at him.

"Oh yeah... there is one last thing..." said Bardock as his hands was turn into a ball of energy. "This is for all of people that we killed your name, we wish we wouldn't foolish enough to obey you...Here Have It! exclaimed Bardock as he throw the sphere at Frizea. He was still sitting at his chair waiting until...

"Hahahahahaha" Frieza laughed evilly as he charged up his Super Nova Attack from his fingers. Bardock's blast went to Frieza's attack and disintegrated as it hit the Super Nova attack.

"What No Way!" said Bardock in awe while Frieza's attack still growing like a sun, Frieza laughed evilly as he throw his Nova at him as well as the planet itself.

"Aaaaaaaaah! Bardock screamed as the attack hit him as well as the other Frieza's minions, while Bardock was getting disintegrate he saw a vision his son(Goku) fighting frieza.

"Ka-kakarot" Bardock smiled.

"Kakarot!" those are Bardock's last word as he was disintegrate by the blast. The Super Nova Attack hit Planet Vegeta, it slowly eradicate every saiyan left on the planet, The X-Men was shocked in awe as they saw planet explode.

Frieza was laughing evilly while the explode into bits, The X-Men saw Frieza's laugh showing them how cruel he is.

"That Monster!" shouted Magneto angrily while he still looks at him.

"How cruel of him!" exclaimed Jean.

"God! I can't even stand look at is face." said Bobby as he looks away at the Frost Demon.

"Please Goku tell me you kill him! said Emma while she still angry from what Frieza did.

"Well I did almost killed him at Namek but he survive my attack and head Planet Earth but eventually he and his Father was ultimately killed by Trunks Son of Vegeta." Goku told them.

As the story continues they saw Goku was being adopted by Gohan becoming his Grand Father, Goku first time met his friend Bulma, travel to find the Dragon Balls, seeing Goku turn into Oozaru, fight Demon King Piccolo, and defeat Piccolo Jr. There the story continues to Saiyan Saga as Goku met his brother Raditz, He and Piccolo join forces to defeat Raditz, Goku sacrificed himself to save his friends. Heading to the other world to meet King Kai and train for battle against the Saiyans. Meeting Vegeta for the first time. Heading to Planet Namek to fight Frieza and defeated him, Fighting the Androids and Cell, and Fighting the Great Majin Buu and the God Destruction Beerus.

"Wow that's one long Adventure eh?" said Bobby.

"Sure looks like it." said Jean.

"So is that all?" Angel asked as he saw Goku was in the serious mood.

"No there's one more that you will see and it's not pretty." said Goku.

"What is it?" Illyana asked.

"You'll see." said Goku.

The story continue towards the Last Adventure of Son Goku but the word "Adventure" clearly isn't the word from this last story. They saw Goku and his families having a picnic, the clouds gone dark as they saw three large Humanoid who wears massive armor-clad humanoids. The X-Men was horrified from what they saw.

"No" said Scott still horrified from what he saw.

"That's not possible" Magneto said his eyes still widen.

"It's the Celestials! exclaimed Illyana.

"You know them? asked Goku who was surprise that they know them.

"Yes, as you can see the **Celestials** are a species of extremely powerful extra-terrestrial cosmic beings. This alien race influenced key events in human history for mysterious and unclear reasons. They were responsible for key human evolutionary events, such as the genetic-offshoot races the Eternals and the Deviants[2] as well as the emergence of super-humans. They were also credited with influencing and aiding the development of some ancient advanced civilizations such as the Aztecs." Magneto explained to him, Goku was surprise that they already encounter them along ago.

"But the question is how did they got into your universe." said Magneto still looking at the three Celestials.

Goku and the X-Men look at Celestials fighting the Z-Fighters, the Z-Fighters tried their best but eventually killed such as Krilin, Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and Piccolo. The only Z-Fighters left retreated back to Kami lookout. Majin Buu said he would stay here to hold the Celestials long enough to evacuate Earth, As Majin Buu left towards the Celestials, Majin Buu tried hard to stop them but eventually disintegrate him and destroyed Earth.

"No." the only words that came out of Magneto's mouth.

"They destroyed Earth!" shouted Kitty sadden from what happened to Goku's universe.

"Goku did you defeat them after you got here?" Scott asked him.

"Well your gonna have to watch everything so you can find out." reply Goku still angry what they did to his family and his universe.

Beerus the God of Destruction and Whis came to the Z-Fighters helping them to safety, they sent them to Beerus home and told them to stay here while they take care of the Celestials. Beerus come to the Celestials and said...

"You Universe-killers you all are not welcomed here leave this place."

"Beerus the God of Destruction of this universe, You know why we came here for a reason, Your universe is a threat to us and we must destroy it." the Celestial declared.

"Then you leave me no choice " those are the only words from Beerus mouth and rush towards at them, the Celestials waved their hands and blast him but Beerus was too fast to be caught, he dodged their attack and punch one Celestials sending it flying and hit a random planet, The Celestials punch Beerus each time, Beerus blocked their punches and instant behind them and blast them, the Celestials appeared behind him and used his hands squashing him like a fly, Beerus manage to hold on as he opened his mouth, the blast came out to his mouth hitting the Celestial's face screaming in pain and the other two Celestials unexpectedly surprise him by blasting him in the back hitting Beerus at the moon destroying it. Beerus was heavily tired and severely injured hoping that he could still have the power to destroy them.

"Give up God of Destruction there is nothing you can do to stop us." said the Celestial.

"No...you all will not **DEFY ME! **Beerus shouted as he charged his ultimate attack called The God of Destruction Super Sphere hoping that this attack can destroy them once and for all.

**"DIE" **Beerus shouted as he throw the attack to the Celestials.

The Celestials stop Beerus attack barely holding it, The Celestial altogether blast the attack pushing it back to Beerus.

"No" Beerus said horrified from what he see.

The attack from Beerus hit its creator. A large explosion came out as Beerus screamed in pain, after the smoke clears the Celestials see Beerus floating dead in space, Beerus was severely wounded and almost of his energy are drain, there was only few of him. He plan to make a ultimate sacrifice by giving all of god of destruction's power to Goku.

"Son Goku my mortal friend hear my words that I the God of Destruction have **Failed** to defeat them... take my powers use them to defeat them once and for all...You are the only hope to save the people left of this universe...Farewell Son Goku we will meet again..." as soon as he said the last sentence the God of Destruction died.

The X-Men saw Goku in the story sadden as well as the Z-Fighters who survive. He told them to stay here while he and Vegeta trains to become more powerful than a Super Saiyan God as soon as they left to Kai's world, he and Vegeta train harder to surpass the Celestials power and practicing to breath on space. When they finished their training they sensed their families Ki it disappeared one by one, Goku and Vegeta teleport themselves towards the God of Destruction's they finally got there they saw their dead families pouring blood on the grass, Vegeta gone mad and turn into Super Saiyan God as well as Goku and rushed towards the murderer. They saw Whis battling the Celestials, he was getting weak and the Celestials rip his head apart. Goku and Vegeta fight the Celestials it was a battle that they will never forget, Vegeta uses his Final Flash against the other Celestial destroying few of its armors, the Celestial punch Vegeta to the ground and stomped him, he screamed in pain as he saw that Celestial is about to finish him but stopped by Goku punching it to the face sending it flying he rushed towards Vegeta but it was already too late Vegeta died from too many blood loss, Goku was furious and rushed towards the three Celestials, The Celestials tried to punch him but Goku dodge all of their attacks as Goku uppercut the other Celestials to the gut and fire Kamehameha at it leaving the Celestials being incinerate. The two Celestials fused together to become the most powerful Celestial in the Universe. The Celestial blast Goku out of space, Goku spat his blood from his mouth he feels anger within him he used it against the Celestial by charging Super Kamehameha and Super Dragon Fist. The Celestial survived the attack and rushed towards Goku but he was already left. He head to the last Galaxy(West Galaxy) he plead everyone to give him their energy, the people agreed and raised their hands making a Spirit Bomb but Goku knew it wasn't enough he needed the whole universe. The Dead Z-Fighters arrived at Goku helping him to make a Universal Spirit Bomb he borrowed the souls from the otherworld as well as hell itself. The Celestial arrived to stop Goku's attack but stopped by the dead Z-Fighters giving Goku some time, when Goku finally finished the Universal Spirit Bomb he throws at the Celestial. The Celestials tried to hold it but the Spirit Bomb surpass the Celestial and destroying the Universal-Killer once and for all, but the Spirit Bomb rip the fabric space itself making a portal and pulled Goku to the Marvel Universe.

The room gone back to normal the X-Men was sadden by Goku loss.

"Sorry for your loss Goku we truly are." Scott apologized to him as well as the other X-Men.

"No its not your fault Scott no one is ever their fault." said Goku as he stood up from his chair.

"Besides we didn't even know it was coming." Goku smiled at him and the others.

"Very well you can stay or leave here as long as you like you can join our team if you want to." Scott told him.

"Yeah we can be best pal!" said Bobby happily.

"Thanks but I really can't join your team but I can help you guys if you wanted to." said Goku.

"Then it is done you are now an ally to the Uncanny X-Men." Scott said as the others cheered at him but stopped due to Goku's growl.

"Uh do you have a cafeteria here I'm kinda hungry." Goku laughed nervously making the others laughed.

"Sure we have lots of foods in there." Scott said as they left towards the cafeteria they stood in awe as soon as Goku starts eating.

"Wow has he on a diet?" asked Illyana.

"Who knows if Goku hadn't eat in a month then maybe he is." said Kitty still awe at Goku appetite.

"I bet his diet must have been a leaf." said Bobby who was now playing PSP.

* * *

><p>The Next Day 8:00 AM.<p>

Goku was in the bedroom still sleeping he has half naked, he heard an alarm goes up and Kitty open the door.

"Goku we're in trouble!" Kitty shouted.

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?" asked Goku still sleepy.

"The Avengers are here!" Kitty said as she grabbed Goku's arm dragging him outside

"The Avengers? what's that?" asked Goku confused who doesn't know what it means.

As soon as they go out of the school Goku saw 6 people in front of him, the man on the middle has african face, goggles, wings and wearing star stripe and blue armor, and had a circular shield at his right arm. The other man had blond hair, halfed naked,wears a red cape, and hold an axe. the other man was wearing purple armor clothes and holds a bow with an arrow at him. the other man was green he had big muscle, and half naked as well. The other was a woman she had blond hair, blue eyes, and wears gray star on her clothes. the other woman had red hair, blue eyes and wears a black clothes with belt on her waist.

"You! Come with me quietly or there will be trouble." said Captain America(Sam Wilson).

"No! You won't arrest him! Scott shouted at him as the X-Men was ready to fight the Avengers.

"We won't arrest him we're just going to send this man to Steve Rogers but you and you X-Men will be arrested for murdering Charles Xavier." declared Captain America.

"Woah hey! he didn't mean to kill him. said Goku.

"It doesn't matter they will be arrested for their crimes now come with us. said Captain America.

"Well if you arrest them I won't let you." said Goku as he was doing the fighting pose.

"You all of the X-Men stay out of this, this is my fight now." said Goku.

"Very well if that's the way is gonna end so be it **AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" **


	5. Author's note

**Sorry guys I can't continue this story for a while I had work to do.**

**If you want to pair Goku with someone just review it.**

**and sorry for the punctuation and everything don't worry I'll improve my writings.**

**Oh and by the way this story is inspired from The Burning World I forgot to tell you that.**

**Please review my chapters and if you Goku to fight and pair with someone just tell me thanks! :)**

**I'll Be Back!**


	6. Avengers vs Son Goku

**Hello guys I'll continue this story for now.**

**Itheone- I'll take your advice for what you said to get a beta reader but not this day.**

**N Molina- I'll think about that thanks for the review:)**

**Thanos: Don't Worry I'll choose Villains carefully and I think I know who.**

**Anime vs Comics: Thank you for your words.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ and Marvel Characters.**

**This story is inspired from Itheone's story The Burning World.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Avengers vs Son Goku**

**Forgiving their Sins**

Goku and his opponents rushed towards each other. Sam Wilson the Captain America the leader of the Avengers and successor of Steve Rogers was the first to engage him, he throw his shield at him. Goku instantly dodge the shield and reluctantly punch Captain America causing him to fly backwards. Thor charged towards at Goku and slamming his axe into Goku's face, Goku ducked easily, dodging every attacks from Thor and threw a punch at his face, Thor barely blocked Goku's punch and kick Goku's face making him collide at the center of the mountain.

"Wow he's stronger than I thought guess this battle is going to be epic." said Goku smirking as he charged towards at the God of Thunder.

"Have at Thee!" shouted Thor as he raise his axe and slammed it to the ground making an powerful earthquake. Goku flew upward and rushed back towards him. Thor throw the axe at him. Goku easily caught the axe and throw it back at Thor. He was able to dodge his axe at him and jumped towards at Goku and swung his fist at the Saiyan. Goku blocked every of his attacks, his strength and power were very impressive, Goku had to admit. It was more durable than a normal God since he fought Kid Buu. Goku decided to end his opponent, Goku delivered a right uppercut to Thor followed by a powerful kick and punch which was enough to make Thor crashes into several trees at once.

"He beaten Thor!" said Hawkeye with shocked in his face.

"We still have the Hulk. Doc SMASH HIM." ordered Captain Marvel as the Hulk smirked and jump towards his opponent. The Hulk threw a punch at Goku, he barely dodged his punch he sensed his Ki signature it was unimaginable the Hulk's strength was more powerful than Thor , His strength was more powerful than Super Buu (Gohan Absorbed). Goku powered up and delivered a powerful right uppercut launching the Hulk outer space.

"Okay I think we're screwed you know why? here's why cause he beaten Thor unconscious and he right uppercut the Hulk outer space!" Hawkeye exclaimed as he still aimed his arrow at Goku.

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing Clint." said Black Widow.

"Alright so what's the plan, this guy already made Thor unconscious and Hulk is at space." said Hawkeye.

"I'll get the Hulk while you guys try to distract him." ordered Captain Marvel.

"How do we suppose to distract him?" asked Hawkeye with confusion.

"Well anything!" said Captain Marvel as she head outer space to get the Hulk.

"Okay she said anything to distract him." said Hawkeye.

"Yeah and I think I know how to distract him, Hawkeye when I start running and he caught me you start shooting." said Black Widow as she run towards at Goku.

Goku saw her and sensed her ki signature it wasn't powerful like he fought the other two but her strength is above average human like his wife Chi Chi. Goku remembered the old days the 2nd time he meet her wife during teenagers at the world tournament. Goku thoughts distracted him as the Black Widow swiftly kick Goku's face but he was unharmed. Goku disappeared from her sight. She knew what he was going to do to her. Goku reappeared behind her and before he was going to chop her neck he heard her saying...

"Now!" shouted Black Widow as Hawkeye fired several arrows at the Saiyan. Goku raised his fist and caught them. "Nice try but your arrows can't hurt me even I didn't caught it." Goku said.

"That's not an ordinary arrows your holding." Hawkeye smirked. It took few minutes for Goku to understand what he was saying. He saw a blinking red at the top of the arrows, it was an explosive arrows. the arrows explode in front of his face and his body.

"Nice shot arrow man." teased Black Widow.

"Arrow Man?" Hawkeye frowned.

The smoke cleared they saw Goku was unharmed. His arms are crossed all over his chest and his face was serious. "It's a very good suprise attack but its not powerful enough to hurt me."

"We knew this is just a distraction." Black Widow smirked.

"Distraction?" Goku asked as he sensed a powerful Ki coming at top of him very fast. He saw the Hulk with his fist ready like Superman fly attack pose. Hulk strike him making a powerful earth quake as well as the big crater. The X-Men tried to hold on from that powerful strike but the force was too powerful for them making them fell on the ground.

"Damn! Can he even survived that?!" Bobby asked still holding a pipe for not making him fall on the ground.

"Ever since we saw his memory I bet he still survive that." Illyana replied.

The Hulk keep punching him til he's already wounded or smoke was still blinding him he stopped his punch from beating him still thinks that he's beaten up badly. No one can survive those powerful punches except Thor, Colossus, Galactus, or the Hulks. As the smoke clears the Hulk was shock of horror that the Saiyan was just standing unharmed, his arms is still crossed all over his chest. The Hulk was shocked that the Saiyan was unharmed, no scratch at all. No one could have been hurt from his punch no one. "H-How i-i-is that po-possible?" The Hulk was still shocked in awe as well as the Avengers and the X-Men.

"Okay its official this guy is beyond all of us." Angel stated

"Damn straight." added Illyana.

"But how can he even still stand at the might of the Hulk? asked Bobby.

"Well according to my data base since we saw all of his memory, his adventure, battles, especially fighting the Celestial, this man can withstand the power of the Phoenix and Sky Father as well." Beast informed making the entire X-Men shocked. How can he have such power?

"Amazing those punches kinda hurt me a little." Goku smiled.

"How can you survive my punch?" asked Hulk still gaze in awe.

"Simple... I'm stronger than you." Goku smirked as he deliver a powerful punch to the Hulk's stomach making him vomit.

"BLAARGH!"

Captain Marvel flied back to the battle zone. "Did it work?" she asked as she saw the Hulk still vomiting. "I'll take that as a no." she said

"No duh, so how are gonna beat this guy?" asked Hawkeye.

A familiar new voice appeared "That's enough."

The Avengers and the X-Men turn around and see Steve Roger standing in front of them, he was wearing his old clothes during the war.

"Steve what are you doing here? asked Captain America.

"I'm here to stop this fight." said Steve Rogers calmly.

Goku looked at the old man, this man was very calm and kind. He sensed his energy was weak but yet he had a strong heart. He reminded about Master Roshi but without looking at the woman.

"Young man we're only here to talk not to fight." said Steve.

"I understand your words mister uh-"

"Steve Rogers but you can call me Steve if you want to." said Steve Rogers nicely.

"Steve right. I understand your words no to fight me but I can't let you arrest those mutants." said Goku calmly.

Steve looked at the X-Men, the one who fought besides him and the one who fought against him.

"Those X-Men have committed crimes against the planet especially this man. said Steve coldly as he pointed Cyclops.

"This man have murdered the good man I knew, the good man's name was Charles Xavier." Steve told him. The name woke the X-Men's mind especially Cyclops, he remembered the day when he and the X-Men fought the Avengers from stopping the Phoenix, He remembered that he became the host of the Phoenix, he remembered that he murdered the man who is like a father to him, Charles Xavier.

"That wasn't his fault!" Emma yelled angrily at him as she started walking at him but stopped by Cyclops. "That's enough Emma." Scott ordered her.

"Steve I understand that he murdered him with force but they already knew their lesson and understand the power they will never know until they hold it." said Goku calmly at him. "Is that what Xavier wanted to see them at the future? To see them arrested without learning something they will never know until they died from old age?" he asked.

Steve paused from a moment what this man said. "Is that what Xavier wanted?" those words flowed to his mind and his heart. Steve regain his composure, he looked at the X-Men. They were heroes protecting the world before even now they're still protecting it.

"Avengers stand down all of you." Steve ordered as the Avengers stand down and help their teams. Captain America walk towards Steve and said.

"Steve what are you doing? asked Captain America.

"I should have done this along time ago Sam." Steve told him.

"Should have done what Steve" asked Sam.

"To forgive them Sam to forgive them." Steve smiled at him.

* * *

><p><strong>So how's that? is it alright? Yeah I made this short but I'll make it longer<strong>

**Oh by the way Itheone i'll get the beta reader you said til I finish my work I promise.**

**Yeah I made Goku over powered I'll try depower him a little. by the way here's the feats.**

**Goku base: (2x Below Celestial level)**

**Thor Unworthy: (Kid Buu)**

**Hulk: (Beyond Super Buu Gohan Absorbed)**

**Captain Marvel: (Super Saiyan 2)**

**Hawkeye: (Below Master Roshi)**

**Black Widow: (Chi Chi)**

**Magik: (Beyond Dormammu)**

**Cyclops Eye blast: (Saiyan Saga Kamehameha)**

**Emma Frost: (Beyond Babidi mind control)**

**Kitty Pryde: (Chi Chi)**

**Jean Grey: ( Gladiator level)**

**Angel: (Kid Krillin)**

**Bobby: (below Krillin)**

**Beast: ( below Dinosaur level)**

**Steve Rogers without Super Serum: (Below Master Roshi)**

**Captain America (Sam Wilson): (Captain America level)**

**That's all for now please review**


	7. The Avenging Saiyan Part 1

**Hi guys I'm back. Sorry if I have wrong grammar.**

**Missing Link- don't worry I'll pair them up;)**

**Anime vs Comics- Actually Hulk can shatter dimension with his fist and I don't want the Fans of Hulk to be angry at me for making him look weak. And I'm gonna make Hulk go World Breaker in the future chapters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Avenging Saiyan.**

**Uncanny Avengers Needs Help**

**Avenger's Tower 11:53 AM. Meeting Room.**

Goku was sitting on the chair with his arms crossed, he looked at Cyclops and Steve Rogers at the door talking about his arrival and destruction of his universe. Goku closed his eyes to train inside of his mind while they were talking.

"So let me get this straight are you saying that this man is more powerful than the Sky Fathers like Zeus and Odin themselves ?" asked Steve Rogers.

"We are entirely sure if he is more powerful than the Sky Fathers but he did defeated the Celestials." answered Cyclops with a serious tone.

"Hmm if that's the answer we have to be careful." said Steve Rogers as he, Cyclops, and the Avengers and X-Men walked towards Goku. Goku sensed their presence he opened his eyes and grins at them.

"Hi!" Goku greeted them.

"Son Goku do you know why you are here?" asked Steve Rogers.

"Uh because of my arrival and my strength and power defeat your Avengers?" said Goku.

"Yes and No."

The Avengers and the X-Men gaze at him, what 'no' is he talking about?

"So... What 'no' are you talking about? asked Goku nervously thinking that his answer will be exile.

"I'm offering you." replied Steve.

"Offering what?"

"To become the member of the Avengers." said Steve Rogers making the Avengers and the X-Men surprised.

"What?" everyone in this room were surprised.

"Why?" Goku asked confused.

"Because of your action, your skills, your strategies, especially your behavior." answered Steve. "We could use your power to stop another threat out there." he added.

"Like the Celestials ? asked Goku in a serious tone.

"Yes." said Steve. Goku closed his eyes for a brief moment and opened up and looked at him once more. "Do you accept my offer?" asked Steve.

"I accept." Goku finally answered.

"Well then Son Goku protector of your universe you are now an Avenger." said Steve.

"Great!" cheered Goku but stopped by his growl. "Hey guys do you have any food in this place? he asked laughing nervously making everyone sweat drop.

"Of course its over the cafetaria once your done eating Black Widow will show you your quarters and rest." Steve told him and looked at Cyclops. "Scott you come with me we're going to discussed about your adventures." Steve ordered him as he and Cyclops left.

"Sooooo where's the cafetaria I'm soooooooooooooo hungry." he asked.

"Come with me tough guy I'll show you where's the cafetaria is." Black Widow said as she grabbed Goku's arm and dragging him towards the Cafetaria. The Avengers and the X-Men just stand there for a brief moment and followed them.

**Cafetaria**

The Avengers stood there besides Goku, their jaw dropped on the floor when Goku starts eating the entire food on the table. They didn't blink even once to looked at him eating those chickens one by one, sipped the entire noodles, ripping the meat like a zombie.

"Hey guys you hungry?" Goku asked them. The Avengers and the X-Men shooked their heads means 'no'.

"What kind a man who eats like a monster?! asked Hawkeye.

"Wolverine." said everyone except Goku said to him.

"Gee thanks for the answer." Hawkeye said sarcastically.

"Hey Goku since when can you eat like that?" Kitty asked Goku politely.

"Since I was a kid." answered Goku while his mouth is still full.

"I'll think that he is far from wolverine's appetite." said Illyana

"No doubt." said Kitty.

Goku finished eating the entire food on the table. "Ah that's better." Goku said as he pat his stomach.

"Well since your done I'll take you to your quarters." said Black Widow.

"Sure!" Goku said as they left to show his quarters.

**Goku's Room  
><strong>

Wow this place is huge!" said Goku as he saw a big bed in front of him, one bathroom, a huge TV, two lamp shades and 1 cabinet

"Alright here's your bathroom where you can wash your clothes and do what man do on the toilet." Black Widow said. "If you need me I'll be on my quarters." she told him.

"Where's your room?" Goku asked.

"You see this map on the wall behind the bed ?" she asked as she pointed her fingers on the map. "You can find my name there or just asked the Computer it'll tell you." She told him and walks out of the door but stopped.

"Hey thanks uh-"

Natasha Romanov you can call me Natasha if you want to." said Natasha with a smile on her face. "You can explore the city

"Thanks Natasha." Goku thanked her politely.

"Your Welcome now go get some rest." Natasha told him as she left the room.

'Natasha huh? nice name' Goku taught as he lie on the bed and started to sleep for tomorrow.

**Next Day Wednesday 7:00 AM**

Goku was still sleeping with his body half naked in his bed (A/N: Like from the last 2 chapters.), he finally woke up still lying on a bed, he was excited being an Avenger so he can protect this universe from evil like the Celestials. He won't let that happen from what happened to his universe, he promised on heart that he will do anything to stop them if they come back. Goku heard the knocking on the door. "Who is it?" he asked.

"It's me Natasha." Natasha replied.

"Hold on. I'm coming." said Goku as he jumped out of bed. He wears back his shirt.

As he opens the door he saw Natasha wearing white shirt and short pants.

"What is it?" Goku asked scratching his head.

"Steve wanted to talk to you for a brief moment." said Natasha.

"Oh alright." said Goku as they head towards the office room.

While they were walking towards the Office room, Goku saw the women just besides him. It was Captain Marvel, She-Hulk, and Spider Woman.

"Oh hey your that woman who throw the Hulk at me from space." said Goku with his smile of 'Son' on.

"Wow I taught you forgot about me." said Carol giggling.

"You must be Captain Marvel right?" asked Goku.

"Yes but you can call me Carol if you want to." said Carol. "Where are you two going?" she asked.

"Oh we're going to the office. Steve said he needed to talk to me." said Goku still smiling at her.

"Oh really? **We** girls taught you two were having a date." teased Carol making Natasha gaze at her.

"Excuse me? Natasha asked.

"We just taught that you two were dating." Spider Woman repeated with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah." teased She-Hulk.

"Well **we're** **not dating**." said Natasha.

"Question what's a date?" Goku asked making everyone sweat dropped.

"Wait you were married and have two kids but you don't know what's a date?! asked Carol making Goku shook his head. "Well I guess your lucky Natasha." said Carol with a smirk on her face.

"Ha ha ha very funny." said Natasha sarcastically. "Come on Goku. Steve's waiting for us." Natasha told him.

"Oh okay. Bye girls hope we meet again." said Goku as they left.

"Goodbye Son Goku." said the girls at once.

**Steve's Office**

Goku and Natasha finally arrived at the office and see Steve was at at the chair.

"Your late." said Steve.

"Sorry Steve we got bumped into the girls." said Natasha.

"So what's going on Steve? asked Goku.

"We receive a message from the Avengers Unity Division." said Steve.

"What happened?" asked Natasha.

"They were ambushed by Thanos troops. Few of their teams were captured. informed Steve.

"Where are they?" asked Goku in a serious tone.

"At Philippines Manila Bay." said Steve.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's Go!. said Goku excitedly.

"Be careful Goku remember they're not ordinary soldiers. said Steve.

"I understand." said Goku with a smirk on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continued.<strong>

**Please Review.**


	8. Avenging Saiyan Part 2

**Hi Guys I'm back for more.**

**Hulk Fan- I meant that he can destroy the universe here: **** forums/gen-discussion-1/does-hulk-have-the-power-to-be-a-universe-galaxy-b-1497601/?page=2**

**Anime vs Comics- Thanks but I'll keep hulk's strength at buu**

**Gabriel- 16lima- Well Hulk does get hit by Gods such as Zeus **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 <strong>

**Avenging Saiyan Part 2**

**Villains of Avengers.**

Goku and Natasha were flying in a Quinjet since Goku doesn't know where Philippines or Manila Bay is. Goku was actually suprised that this jet was faster like Bulma's ship, the engines roared like a lion. Goku saw the view outside of the Quinjet, he saw the ocean shining from the sun. He finally taught

"So how long we're going to get there?" asked Goku.

"About 20 minutes top." said Natasha.

"Aw that's long." said Goku.

"Well what do we suppose to do? You don't even know where Philippine is." said Natasha.

"Suppose your right." said Goku with a sigh, if he only knew where this place is he could just teleport.

"Oh I know how stop my boredom!" said Goku .

"How?" asked Natasha.

"We should know each other." said Goku with a grin.

"No." said Natasha.

"Come on, It'll be fun!" said Goku excitedly.

"I have one word for you to say do you know what that one word is?" asked Natasha.

"What?" asked Goku.

"No." said Natasha still not looking at him. "And by means 'No'... you be quiet."

"That's eight words." corrected Goku.

"Whatever." grunted Natasha.

"Hey Natasha?" asked Goku.

"What?" asked Natasha.

"What's a date?" asked Goku with a smile.

"You really don't know what's a date is?" asked Natasha making Goku shook his head. "*Sigh*Well a date is a part of human mating process whereby two people meet socially for companionship, beyond the level of a friendship..."

"So you mean its a sex? asked Goku.

"NO IT'S NOT A SEX YOU IDIOT!" exclaimed Natasha suddenly. "Can** you **even **finish **my** sentence?! **asked Natasha angrily making Goku nod his head without a word. "Thank you. Now a date is a beyond the level of friendship or with the aim of each assessing the other's suitability as a partner in an intimate relationship or marriage." she explained.

"Oh so that's what a date is." said Goku.

"You don't say? said Natasha sarcastically, she saw a red dot on the screen. "We're here."

"Really?!" asked Goku excitedly.

"Yeah happy now? asked Natasha but Goku was already outside of the Quinjet. "That idiot I didn't mean to get out of the Quinjet."

Goku flied towards the River of Manila Bay and huge flat building name Mall of Asia. He landed at the streets and greeted few of the people. Many of the Filipino people look at Goku and giving him an odd look due to his hair styles and outfit he's wearing and his muscles as well.

"Oh hey mister do you where are the Avengers?" Goku asked to the man who's walking.

"Hindi ko alam nasaan sila." said the man (A/N:it means he doesn't know where they are and Goku doesn't know what he saying).

"I'm sorry can you speak english please?" asked Goku politely.

"He said that he doesn't know where they are." said Natasha with a little steam. "And don't leave the ship when I say so." she told him, Goku nodded at her.

"How do you understand what's he saying." asked Goku.

"I study languages from different countries." said Natasha. "He can't help us."

"Hmm I see maybe I'll try to sense their Ki." said Goku as he put his two fingers to his fore head.

"Goku you don't even know who they are." said Natasha.

"Maybe not but I'm sure they have strong Ki." said Goku still tring to sense their strongest Ki. "There!"

"Where?" asked Natasha.

"Over down town. Goku responded as he lift his hand to her. "Hold my hand." said Goku.

"What are you doing?" asked Natasha confused what he's doing.

"We're going to teleport towards them." said Goku still lifting his hand to her. "Trust me."said Goku, Natasha trust him and hold his hand as they teleported away towards the Avengers.

**Manila Downtown.**

"Where are they? asked Quicksilver. "Its been 20 minutes."

"They'll get here just relax." said Rogue.

"Well as long as I don't see some stranger appeared in front of me." muttered Quicksilver.

"And what if there is?" asked Dr Voodoo.

"I'll pay you 20 dollars each of you." answered Quicksilver.

"Deal." said Dr Voodoo with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah like that's going to happen." muttered Quicksilver until Goku and Natasha appeared right in front of him making Quicksilver scream. "Aaah!"

"I knew it!" said Dr Voodoo excitedly. "You owe us 20 dollars."

"Damn!" cursed Quicksilver.

"Rogue." greeted Natasha.

"Natasha I knew you'd come." said Rogue until she saw Goku right beside Natasha. "Who is this?"

"This is Goku a new Avenger." stated Natasha.

"A new member of the Avengers?" asked Rogue. "Since when?"

"Since yesterday." said Natasha.

"Well I didn't expect not to see Thor or Hulk here." said Rogue.

"Trust me you'll need him more than them." said Natasha.

"Wait are you saying he beat them?" asked Rogue with surprise.

"You could say that yeah." said Natasha.

"Wow that's amazing I never knew that someone can really beat them up." said Rogue well she already see Thor and Hulk got beaten up by Magneto, the Phoenix, Juggernaut, Galactus, Silver Surfer, Gravaton, Zeus, Odin, The Sentry but he defeated them all at the same time.

"Hmm can I take a closer look at him?" Rogue asked.

"Sure why asked." Natasha shrugged as Rogue steps closer and looks at Goku with interested. "Well he is quite handsome defeating them." said Rogue.

"Of course he is." said Natasha.

"Oh hi you must be Rogue." gree Goku.

"Yes but you can call me Anna." said Rogue with a warm smile.

"Oh okay Anna." said Goku with a sign of 'Son' grin and looked at the rest of the Uncanny Avengers. "This must be your team."

"Yes this man with a cape and a stick is Dr Voodoo, the guy with have goggles and have super speed is Quicksilver, the rest of my team was captured by Thanos men." said Rogue.

"Hmm I see where are they?" asked Goku.

"At the east side of Manila." said Rogue.

"How many men are there?"

About three hundred." said Rogue

"Alright we'll wait till midnight right now we're gonna make a plan to rescue them." said Goku.

**12:00 AM**

"Where are they?" asked one of the soldiers. "They should have been here already."

"I don't know man I'm tired." said the other soldier sleepily.

"Dammit man I told you not to drink that beer." said the soldier.

"Guess your right."

Hey what's that?" asked the other soldier looking at the bright light inside the forest.

"Should we check it out?"

"I think so." said the other soldier as they head towards the strange light as soon as they reach the light it disappeared.

"Hey where'd it go?" asked the soldier.

"Maybe it's a trap." said the other soldier.

"Your damn right it's a trap." said Natasha.

The soldiers looked up and saw the Avengers with a death glare.

"I think we're screwed."

"Correct." said Rogue as she punch the soldier making him hit at the tree. The Avengers attacked the rest of the soldiers until they're out cold as soon as the soldiers were out cold the Avengers continue to their plan.

"Alright you guys know what to do." Goku told Quicksilver and Dr Voodoo as they head towards the front gate.

"Hey it's Quicksilver!" shouted the soldier,

"Kill him!" ordered the other soldier as they start firing at Quicksilver only to be missed.

"Wow guys have you forgotten how fast I am?" smirked Quicksilver.

"Shut up and Die!" shouted one of the soldier still shooting at him.

"Yeah that's not gonna happen." said Quicksilver as he rush towards them and punching them in the gut and the face only to make them out cold. The Quicksilver gave thumbs up signal at Dr Voodoo as he dash away with many troops followed him. Dr Voodoo nods and walks towards the wall inside. As soon as Dr Voodoo was inside the base he cloaked him so he would not be seen by Thanos men. He saw the captured Avengers at the middle of the power core, Dr Voodoo flied towards them but he stopped because there were security traps all over the captured Avengers.

"Rogue do you copy?"

"Loud and clear Dr Voodoo." said Rogue.

"I can't get to them there are security traps all around them." said Dr Voodoo.

"Don't worry just stay there and keep a close eye on them." ordered Rogue.

"Understood." replied Dr Voodoo.

"Goku, Dr Voodoo can't get to them." said Rogue.

"Well guess we'll have to do this the hard way." said Goku

**Inside the Base**

"Hey do you hear that?" asked one of the workers.

"It's the Avengers!" said the soldier pointing the Avengers.

"Please surrender and no one of you all will get hurt." said Goku with a warning tone.

"You think we're stupid or something we are the men of Thanos." shouted the soldier.

"If that's what you want fine." those were Goku last words to them as he and the Avengers rush at them.

"Kill them! Kill them All!" shouted the soldier as they starts shooting at them only to be deflected by Goku.

"I'll hold them off you guys rescue your teams." ordered Goku as he rush towards the entire troops.

"You heard the man let's save our teammates!" said Rogue as they head towards their captured teammates.

The entire soldiers keep shooting at Goku but the bullets is like a thin feather from Goku. He fires a small Ki Blast at them making few of the soldiers fly away by the powerful blast. The Mech Warriors launched the entire missiles at Goku. Just as the missiles was about to collide him, he shouted."HA!"

As he shouted the missiles exploded but didn't hurt him.

"Give up and surrender and I'm not going to hurt you all." Goku told them with his arms crossed.

"Shut up!" shouted one of the pilot inside the Mech as he fired a PCC laser at the Saiyan. Goku deflected the PCC laser back at one of the Mech Warriors making it slide down.

"If this is how you play it then fine." said Goku. As soon as the Mech Warriors starts shooting at him, he was already behind them. "Hey guys I'm here."

"What the hell?! Kill Him!" yelled one of the pilot but their weapon syst shut down as well as the Mechs. "What the- why isn't it working?! We still have back up power of the battery!"

"You mean these?" asked Goku as he pulled out the all of the battery of the Mech Warriors.

"What the how'd you do that?!" asked the pilot in shock.

"Simple I'm faster than your weapons." Goku told them. "Now surrender."

The entire pilot of the mech warriors surrendered at Goku.

"Good" said Goku happily.

"Goku look out behind you! yelled Rogue.

"What?" asked Goku confusedly as starts turning around, he felt a swift kick at his face making him hit at several walls.

"Ow..." Goku groaned. "Who hit me?"

"We did." came a voice at front of him.

Goku looked at the new comers, he saw a woman wearing a black and suit and had a staff in his right hand, the other is a man wearing a black suit and a hood.

"We are the Black Orders."

**To be continued**

**Hey guys do you know how to get a beta reader? sorry I really don't understand what I am going to do.**

**And can you guys tell me who is the most powerful Marvel Villains in the multiverse or universe besides the Celestial thanks!**


	9. The Avenging Saiyan Part3

**_d_Hi guys I'm back**

**Thanos- Lol you just gave me an idea and thanks for reviewing.**

**Krakom- I see... but what about Death or Death or Death Sentry? surely they're universe buster as well.**

**Entu Dracula-i understand but what about the sentry and apocalypse**

**Now let's continue shall we..**

* * *

><p><strong>The Avenging Saiyan Part 3<strong>

**Goku vs The Black Orders**

The dust whipped in the air, Goku wiped his saliva from his mouth, that punch was like a 500 times giant meteor to him, He looked back at the new foes he's going to face. "So you two must be their boss."

"No young man, their 'boss' is at the outer rim travelling to his quest." said the woman. "My name is Proxima Midnight and this is my husband Corvus Glaive, you must be foolish enough to come here human."

"I am not a human." corrected Goku. "I am a Saiyan who raised on planet Earth I am Son Goku."

"Not a human? Proxima repeated.. "Well that explains your hair is so big."

Goku chuckled lightly, "Yeah you could say that."

"Now prepare yourself Saiyan." said Proxima as she and her husband position themselves to battle.

Goku rushed towards them and swiftly punched Proxima in the face making her flew backwards and hit her at the wall. Corvus swing his staff at Goku, He ducked instantly at the attack and kicked Corvus towards the roof making a hole. Goku flew towards Corvus but stopped Proxima stopped him by holding his legs and threw him at the floor several times and kicked him towards the pillar.

"Now time for you to die!" Proxima began to raise her staff as it glows brighter and hits the floor making an earth quake with fires of hell towards the Saiyan. Goku struggled his feet and punch the floor making an earth quake as well to collide the other one. As it collided each other the entire building shook by the attack.

Goku instantly disappeared and reappeared behind Proxima, Goku grabbed her arm and swing her body as Goku punched Proxima in the face agian making her head uncontrollably turn left backwards and hit at the ground.

"Proxima! You will die Saiyan!" yelled Corvus as he flew towards Goku but he was no longer there.

"Where are you?! Come Out and fight me!" Corvus keep searching at Goku.

"Corvus behind you!" warned Proxima still hurt at Goku's powerful punch.

As Corvus turn around and saw Goku was just floating near at him with his arms crossed.

"Hi." Goku grinned at him.

"What? How can you get there so fast? No one is ever that fast." Corvus began to tremble, his eyes stick to the sight in front of the Saiyan.

"You must know that there are some people have this speed like me." Goku smiled.

"Huh your right how foolish of me I should have taught about that along ago before we fought the Avengers." said Corvus.

"Well you should, Now I'll give you one and only chance to surrender to the Avengers." said Goku with his face and tone serious, Corvus laugh uncontrollably and loud enough to make the Avengers hear him. "You think I'm stupid enough to surrender to you weaklings?! You may have the speed but do you think you have the strength to defeat the servant of Thanos! "

"Yes." that is only word Goku said to him as he disappear again and reappear behind Corvus off guard and kicked him in the back enough to flew several meters away at the Saiyan and crashed through the wall. "And by the way don't go off guard."

"Noted Saiyan." said Corvus as he throw his spe ar at him, Goku caught the spear with his right hand and looked at him and sighed with disappointment. "Really Mr. Corvus really?"

"Yes." said Corvus evilly, the spear unexpectedly blast Goku at the face making him yelled in pain. "Yaargh!"

"Well done my love! Now it is time for man to die!" said Proxima.

"Indeed my love." said Corvus as he and Proxima together throw their spear at him, Goku was still wiping his eyes by the spear's attack. Unexpectedly for him, He did not know that Corvus and Proxima's spear was heading right towards him. As the spears collided at Goku's body the entire Building completely exploded by the spears.

The Avengers were already outside at the building before it exploded by the Black Orders.

"Damn! You think he's going to be okay from there?" asked Rogue worriedly.

"Well since Cyclops told us about his origins and his powers I'm damn sure he's going to be okay." said Natasha.

"How can you be sure?"

"Just watch." said Natasha still looking at the burning building.

"We did it my love! We finally kill him." said Proxima with a smile.

"Yes my love, This Saiyan name Goku maybe strong but our advantages can exceed him." said Corvus. "Now it's time for the Avengers to face the wrath of the Black Orders."

"It's that the best you two got? if it is I'm disappointed."

They froze, their eyes sprouted in shock of surprise, they turn around and see Goku standing at the fire debris with his arms folded. "Your arrogance clouded Corvus, you think that you and your wife can defeat me. I admitted that your right about one thing I may have the raw strength and speed but you have the advantages, I wont fall for that again." said Goku wisely. "Now Surrender."

Trembling in fear Corvus roared in anger him, "No we refuse to surrender! We are the Black Orders! We raze the worlds in fear for the Mad Titan! We will not lose to you and your pitiful Avengers! We rather die than to be prisoners!"

"Then you leave me no choice." Goku said as he raised his hands forward, both hand cupped together facing the Black Orders. "Ka...Me..." he moved his hands down to the side of his stomach, his hands started to glow and turn into a blue ball. "Ha...Me..." the blue ball grew larger and larger like a soccer ball and disc ball. "HAAAAA!" Goku launched his hand forward, and from his palms the blue ball turn into a giant beam that can obliterated anything in its way. The giant beam finally hits the Black Order the giant beam turn into a small nuclear bomb and turned into nothing but dust and smoke. As the dust and the smoke clears, The Black Orders was lying down at the ground unconsciously except Corvus but he has severe injury all over his body and his face. "Why didn't you kill us when you still have the chance?"

"Because I don't kill people that way, I only kill them if I have to and you two are the people that I don't have to kill" said Goku.

"You will pay for this dearly Son Goku, you should have killed us when you have the chance now you will the price." said Corvus as he gripped his staff and leaves with her wife.

"Goku!" shouted Rogue, Goku turn around and see the Avengers running towards him. "Goku where are they? Where are the Black Orders?

"I let them get away."

* * *

><p>"You what?!"<p>

Steve looked angrily at him, his previous kind face turned to fury.

"I wanted to give them a second chance to change." said Goku.

"That doesn't change the fact! They were mass murderers! They kill innocent people even children for God sakes! And you let them get away?!

Steve roared at him like a lion as he smash the table in half with his bear hands even that he's old and lost his Super Serum, he still have the enough strength to break it in half. Steve exhaled himself for a brief moment to cool his anger and looked at Goku again.

"Son I know that you wanted to change them I'm grateful for that but they still need to be in custody even that they change." Steve told him.

"I understand I promise I won't let that happen again." said Goku.

Steve sighed. "You can leave now."

Goku nodded as he walk away towards the door. As he opens the door, he saw the entire Avengers including the Unity Avengers. He didn't expect this, "Uh hi! What are you guys doing here?"

"We just hear Steve shouted, we taught that there were intruders so we came hear but..." said Captain Marvel.

"You guys heard everything do you?" asked Goku.

"You could said that yeah, is it true?" asked Captain Marvel making Goku sighed.

"Yes, everything that what I've done last night is true." admitted Goku.

"Well at least you have the strength to beat them like what you did to us last time." Captain Marvel smiled at him.

"Gee thanks." Goku thank at her, Captain Marvel smiled him back. "Your welcome."

"Goku someone like thank you." said Rogue as she showed the person who wanted to thank him, that person was a woman, she wore a red pink dress all over her body with robes on her waist and she had two pointy head band on her hair. "This is Wanda Maximoff the Scarlet Witch, she was the avenger who was captured by the Black Orders." Rogue introduce her friend.

"It is an honor to meet you Son Goku, I can't thank you enough for saving me and my teams." Scarlet Witch thanked him.

"It's what I always do ." Goku smiled at her.

"If there's anything you need help you can call us anytime." said Wanda.

"Thank you." Goku thanked her.

"No, thank you Son Goku." said Wanda as she kissed him in the cheek making Goku blushed hardly, everyone laughed at his blushed.

* * *

><p>"My master, we have failed to capture the Unity Avengers." said Corvus.<p>

"Why?"

"Because of this man." said Corvus as hold the hologram and open it showing the Man who stopped them. "This man's name is Son Goku, he is an alien from another universe that it was destroyed by the Celestials." Corvus introduced him to the Mad Titan. "He defeated us with ease my Lord."

The Mad Titan stood from his chair.

"This 'Son Goku' will die by my own deathly hands." said the Mad Titan coldly. "He is the man that my sweet Death started to fallen in love with."

"For that he will be the first to die by the Mad Titan Thanos!"


End file.
